The Keep:Short-Term Goal Accountability
The Short-Term Goal Accountability guild offers Habiteers incentive and encouragement to get things done. There are several recurring challenges, with new challenges regularly being created and tested. Shared Interest: '''Getting things done soon. '''Guild Message: New home of the Deepest Darkest Red and other productivity challenges. Need an extra push to accomplish something today, this week, or this month? Here you can announce your goal, report your results, and be cheered on by others (or be motivated by the thought of having to admit failure). No goal is too small to mention here if you need accountability to help you get it done. Recurring Challenges (WIP) Clutter Patrol Organizer: 'Dewines (first created by Dewines, then run for a while by stuffity before being passed back to Dewines) This challenge is designed to help you develop an awareness of clutter hotspots and to cultivate the habit of checking them daily to prevent items being dumped and ending up as a pile of clutter. The challenge runs for a month at a time. Clutter Patrol is an ideal follow-up to the Tel Habitica Dig. Use the Dig challenge to clear and organize an area then sign up for Clutter Patrol the following month in order to keep it tidy. Badger 101 '''Organizer: '''AnneLine BADGER 101 is designed for new STAG members (or for STAGS who want to jump start their productivity and happiness!). It will help you learn what every young badger needs to know, and help you figure out which of our other STAG challenges might be helpful for you! If you complete at least two tasks every day for seven days, you get a gem. Completing all twelve habits on seven days earns a Golden Badger award (and five gems). Golden Badger Training Team '''Organizer: '''AnneLine Created in December of 2015, this challenge serves as an add-on to motivate those going for the Golden Badger achievement (7 days of ALL the Badger 101 tasks). Each month, the random number generator will give an extra gem drop to one lucky team member. This challenge helps separate the tasks into particular timeframes and encourages additional badgering in the guild chat. Book a Week '''Organizer: '''Romi Book a Week is a challenge that runs for 9 weeks. During that time, participants must read 8 books, marking each one off on the to-do list as they go along. Participants are encouraged to tell about what they are reading in the Short Term Accountability Guild. At the end of 9 weeks each participant who has marked off all the "to dos" is eligible to win the challenge. Deepest Darkest Red '''Organizer: '''hattieshoe Bravely face your deepest, darkest red To-Do this week! This challenge requires you to complete the To-Do that has been on your list the longest AND is possible for you to do by the end of the challenge week. (For example, if your darkest red To-Do is "Lose 10 pounds" or "Write a novel," skip it -- unless you're really only one week away from finishing it -- and go to the next oldest To-Do.) Dishes Challenges '''Organizer: '''AnneLine The Dishes Challenge, originally started by deilann 5.0.5b. Focused on keeping the sink clean each night and keeping up with those dishes throughout each day. Feed the Hungry Hordes (Meal Planning) '''Organizer: '''CloJo This challenge runs from Monday to Sunday and is designed to help people start planning their meals for the upcoming week. The challenge repeats weekly, and a winner is chosen by Random Number Generator from those who marked off the "to-do" indicating they have planned a meal for the week. Food Diary Challenge '''Organizer: '''Romi This challenge is a challenge to help people reach and maintain their healthy eating goals. Keeping a food diary helps us be more aware of what and how much we are eating. Participants decide how they want to track their food choices (for example they might choose to count calories or carbs or use some other method- how and what they track is their own decision.) They then keep their food diary each day marking off the daily as they go along. The challenge repeats weekly with each week's winner being chosen from those who mark off the "to do" indicating that they have kept their diary faithfully all week. It is a Short Term Accountability Guild Challenge but posted about in the Weight Loss/Maintenance Guild as well. Laundry Challenge '''Organizer: '''stuffity The challenge provides a framework which participants fill in according to their own lifestyles. At the end of each week, check in with the official challenge tasks for eligibility to win the challenge. Phone Call Friday '''Organizer: '''kawunngg Phone call Fridays are there to help STAGs get their phone calls done and to stop from postponing them forever because now they have a due date! As they make their calls, they get to check off habits and to-dos, whilst also getting a chance to win a gem! Pom Parties ''Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday 'Organizer: '''Romi on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and flautistforlyfe on Wednesdays, Pom (:tomato:) Parties are challenges where STAGs count the number of poms you do in each of three timeslots, Morning, Afternoon, and Evening, which are four hours each. There is no set time to begin or end the slots, they are just four hours. Typically, STAGs take four hours to pom, then half an hour to an hour off for some food and an extended break. Anyone who does one pom in all of the three-time slots is entered into the RNG to win a gem while STAGs who hit 7 poms in any one timeslot is entered to win another gem for that particular timeslot (thus, 4 gems are available to be won per day). All pom parties have gem prizes when gems are available, which may mean that close to the end of the month, there may not be gems as prizes. ''Weekend (Friday-Sunday) '''Organizer: '''pretty_pathetic Weekend Pom Parties are slightly different from Weekday Pom Parties. STAGs set a productivity goal for the weekend, then meet/try to meet their goal and also encourage others to meet theirs. One RNG'd participant who meets their goal will win a 2 gem prize, and another RNG's participant who finished at least one pom over the course of the entire weekend. All pom parties have gem prizes when gems are available, which may mean that close to the end of the month, there may not be gems as prizes. Tel Habitica '''Organizer: Llama Hobbit A monthly archeological dig where players choose a large task (generally cleaning or organizing related) and "dig" their way through it day by day. Weekly/Monthly/Quarterly Focus Finder Organizer: Anysia Make a focus for this week, month, or quarter. Come up with something you can do every day to reach the theme. Slow and steady is good. The tasks can be dailies, To-Dos, Habits -- even rewards. What matters is that you stay on task all week long. If you miss one day, you need to make up that day to stay on track. Remember -- we're starting the week with Monday, so if you join the challenge on Sunday, you can either start early or count choosing your theme for the daily. STAG Glossary STAG or STAGs: From an accidental transposing of the guild initials, it quickly became what we call the guild and ourselves. Badgers: As a verb, "badger" means to pester or nag someone. When you ask for other guild members to badger you to stay on track with your tasks, they're likely to "send badgers" -- the animal kind -- often with specialized skills to help you. DDR: Deepest Darkest Red; the To-Dos that have been on your list the longest. Dr. Meta: Originally from a challenge by @Ryan, "visiting Dr. Meta" refers to assessing your Habit setup and tweaking it to make it work better for you. ("Meta" as in stepping outside Habit for a moment to view it from a different level.) Poms, pom poms, pomming (:tomato:): Pomodoros (25 minutes of work, followed by 5 minutes of break). '''Hibiscus (pink flower, :hibiscus:): '''Unique only to the STAG guild, 1/2 a pom (12 minutes). Category:The Armory Category:Guilds